In article handling and storing systems, an array of cells is often employed for temporary holding of articles in a warehouse environment. This occurs in the distribution process between manufacturing and retail sales. Articles enter the warehouse and are placed in cells having a known location identifier, such as x columns across and y rows down in the array. The cells are typically of uniform width, height, and depth. The cell array is often constructed of a plastic such as vinyl in sheet form, or of a fabric. The cell array structure is sewn together. Alternatively, the structure can be assembled by heat-sealing or with adhesives. The sheet or fabric structure is lightweight and inexpensive.
The cell array structure has a flexible vertical panel on each side, left and right. The front and rear aspects are open. A plurality of shelves extends across between the vertical panels. The shelves are spaced apart vertically. Each shelf has a double floor sewn together, forming a pocket. A rigid plate is inserted into the pocket, which is then sewn closed. The plate can be any lightweight, inexpensive material, such as vinyl, PVC, ABS, Masonite, plywood, etc. The plate serves to stiffen and strengthen the shelves to hold the articles.
The cell array is top-supported, and hangs downward from a structural support or frame. Several cell arrays can be arranged one behind another, two or three deep. The cell array can be stationary, or can be hung on rollers to slide left and right so as to allow access to a second or third array hanging behind the first array. Handcarts are used to convey articles from one area to another. Incoming products arrive and are sent to the cell array storage area by cart. Later, outgoing orders are taken by cart to shipping.
The articles are typically placed in totes, or trays of a predetermined size designed to fit into the cells. The totes are then placed into the cells. In this embodiment, the user is handling totes approximately 80% of the time. Articles do not always fit within the totes. Articles that are too large must be placed upon the floor, or in a special area. These exceptions occur approximately 20% of the time. Examples are bags of dog food or large items in boxes. Large articles are often placed upon the top of the cart. A heavy article is difficult to lift, may cause injury, and makes the cart top-heavy.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a storage cell array system capable of accommodating both totes and articles of varying sizes, including bulky, heavy, and large articles, thereby avoiding the problems associated with the prior art.